DHARMA Initiative
der DHARMA Initiative, zu sehen in Rachel Blakes erstem Video in der The Lost Experience ARG]] Die DHARMA Initiative (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative) ist ein mysteriöses Forschungsprojekt, dessen Forschungsstationen auf der ganzen Insel vertreten sind. Die größten Informationsquellen sind der Orientierungsfilm, der in der "Schwan"-Station gefunden wurde, sowie das ARG [[The Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]]. Die Initiative wurde angeblich 1970 von Gerald und Karen DeGroot, zwei Doktoranden an der Universität von Michigan, gegründet. Die Initiative wird (oder wurde) vom mysteriösen dänischen Industriellen und Waffenfabrikanten Alvar Hanso und seiner Hanso Foundation finanziell unterstützt. Der angebliche Zweck der Initiative war der Aufbau eines "großen kommunalen Untersuchungsgeländes, wo Wissenschaftler und Freidenker aus der ganzen Welt Untersuchungen zu Meteorologie, Psychologie, Parapsychologie, Zoologie, Elektromagnetismus, und utopischen Sozialwissenschaften durchführen können" Das Sri Lanka Video enthüllte, dass die Dharma Initiative ein Teil eines Projektes war, welches mit der Valenzetti Gleichung zu tun hatte, die Details sind aber noch unklar. Der Name right|thumb|Das Memory-Spiel enthüllte die Abkürzung Der Ursprung des Wortes DHARMA war zuerst unbekannt. In einem offiziellen LOST podcast wurde enthüllt, dass es sich um eine Abkürzung handelt. Danach wurden die Spieler des ARG [[The Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]] durch Hinweise von Rachel Blake (damals als Persephone bekannt) zu einem Memory-Spiel auf Homepage der Hanso Foundation geleitet. Schrittweise wurde die Abkürzung bis in Level 42 (die Größte der Zahlen) enthüllt: "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications" (Abteilung für Heuristik und angewandte Materialforschung). Später wurde diese Abkürzung im Sri Lanka Video und durch eine Presserklärung http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12 von ABC bestätigt. Über die genaue Bedeutung des Namens ist nur wenig bekannt. Der Begriff Heuristik bedeutet: "Lehre von der Auffindung wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse auf methodischem Weg". Darunter versteht man Strategien, die das Finden von Lösungen zu Problemen ermöglichen sollen, zu denen kein mit Sicherheit zum Erfolg führender Algorithmus bekannt ist http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heuristik. Im Sri Lanka Video, erzählt Alvar Hanso außerdem, dass "DHARMA" für den einen "wahren Weg" steht. Stationen der DHARMA Initiative Main Article: DHARMA Initiative Stationen Die DHARMA Initiative führt(e) ihre Untersuchungen in mehreren Stationen auf der Insel durch. Die Zwecke jeder einzelnen Station sind größtenteils unbekannt. Die Stationen sind allerdings die einzigen Anzeichen einer Zivilisation auf der Insel. Jede Station hat(te) Elektrizität und fließendes Wasser, sowie technische Ausrüstung (z. B. Maschinen, Wohnabteile, Computer, medizinische Ausrüstung etc.). Jede Einrichtung hatte ihr eigenes achteckiges Logo. Aufrgund der Orientierungsfilme wurde angenommen, es gäbe sechs Stationen (The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6). Nach der Entdeckung der "Perlen"-Station wurde aber klar, dass es mindestens sieben oder mehr Stationen auf der Insel geben muss. Entdeckte Stationen Vermutete Stationen Von der Tür-Station nahm man an, dass sich dahinter der Zugang zu einer weiteren Station befände, als Sayid das Tor in 2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 öffnete, entpuppte es sich als Attrappe. Er fand das Scheindorf. Mögliche Stationen Auf der Karte auf der Feuerschutztür waren weitere, noch unentdeckte Stationen abgebildet: * Zwei Stationen, die mit "C3?" und "C4?" gekennzeichnet waren. * Eine siebte Station, die jedoch wieder durchgestrichen wurde. Sie wurde entweder nie gebaut, zerstört oder es handelt sich hierbei um die Tür. * Es gibt vielleicht noch kleinere Stationen: CV I, CV II, CV III und CV IV. Orientierungsfilme der DHARMA Initiative Um die Mitglieder des DHARMA Initiative zu instruieren, wurden meherere Orientierungsfilme produziert. Die bisher bekannten Filme sind: *'Der Schwan Orientierungsfilm' - Instruiert die Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station darüber, dass sie das Protokoll einhalten müssen, angeblich eine Folge eines nicht spezifizierten Vorfalls. Der Film enthält außerdem ein kurze Geschichte über die Entstehung der Initiative. *'Das Perlen Orientierungsvideo' - Instruiert die Bewohner der "Perlen"-Station darüber, wie sie die Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station überwachen sollen. *'Das Psychologie Test Orientierungsvideo' - Gezeigt in der The Lost Experience. *'Der Film, der im Sri Lanka Video zu sehen ist' - Angeblich 1975 produziert, enthält eine größere Geschichte über DHARMA, erzählt von Alvar Hanso. Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative Bekannte Mitglieder der DHARMA Initative sind: *'Alvar Hanso' - Geldgeber der Initiative und Erzähler des Orientierungsvideos von 1975. *'Gerald und Karen DeGroot' - Gründer der Initiative. *'Marvin Candle / Mark Wickmund' - Der Instruktor aus den Orientierungsfilmen, die in der "Schwan"-Station und der "Perlen"-Station gefunden wurden. Er nennt sich in den Filmen Marvin Candle oder Mark Wickmund. *'Radzinsky' - Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station. *'Kelvin Joe Inman' - Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station, ein früherer Spion. *'Roger' - Arbeiter, der sich im DHARMA Bus befand. Logos der DHARMA Initiative Hauptartikel: DHARMA Logos Die DHARMA Initiative wird durch eine Reihe von auffälligen, achteckigen Logos identfiziert. Diese Logos sind in allen Stationen der Initiative zu sehen; sie erscheinen auch zu Beginn der Orientierungsfilme. Die Logos basieren auf einer achteckigen Fläche, in welcher sich acht Trigramme befinden. In der Mitte steht ein zentrales Symbol, welches für jede Station einzigartig ist. Das Design wurde aus einem Chinesischen Konzept namens "Bagua" abgeleitet. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acht_Trigramme Status der DHARMA Initiative Der derzeitige Status der Initiative ist unbekannt. Hugh McIntyre, Marketingleiter der Hanso Foundation sagte, dass die DHARMA Initiative 1987 beendet wurde. Diese Behauptung machte er in einem Interview in Jimmy Kimmel Live!, ausgestrahlt am 24. Mai 2006. Er behauptete ebenfalls, dass die Informationen, die in der Serie Lost enthalten sind, erfunden seien. Im Sri Lanka Video, gefilmt von Rachel Blake im Juli 2006, sieht man wie Thomas Mittelwerk mehreren Leuten ein Orientierungsvideo der DHARMA Initiative zeigt, was andeutet, dass das Projekt noch aktiv sein könnte (er sagt allerdings danach, die DHARMA Initiative habe versagt). Die "Schwan"-Station auf der Insel erhielt außerdem Nachschub mit Nahrungsmitteln mit dem DHARMA-Logo im November 2004 und Kelvin Joe Inman ist der Initiative nach dem Golfkrieg im Jahre 1991 beigetreten. All dies zeigt, dass die Initiative noch irgendwie aktiv ist. Auch bekannt ist, dass alle Mitgleider der Dharma Initiative, die auf der Insel lebten von Benjamin Linus und den "Hostiles" getötet wurden. ( ) In einem Teil der Hanso Foundation Website in der Lost Experience, hinterließ Rachel Blake eine Mitteilung, die den Status der Initiative und ihrer Mitglieder in Frage stellte: WHO WERE THEY? (Wer waren sie?) WHERE DID THEY GO? (Wo sind sind sie hin?) WHY DIDN'T THEY RETURN? (Wieso kamen sie nicht zurück?) WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE DHARMA INITIATIVE? (Was ist mit der DHARMA Initiative geschehen?) Im Sri Lanka Video sagt Thomas Mittelwerk "we all know what happened - the DHARMA Initiative failed" (Wir wissen alle was passiert ist - die DHARMA Initiative ist gescheitert). Kulturelle Referenzen * Das Wort ''Dharma kommt aus dem Sanskrit und heißt wörtlich "festhalten" * Das Wort Dharma heißt "moralische Pflicht" - wörtlich eine Person "festzuhalten" zu seinem eigenen Zweck. * In östlichen Religionen, heißt Dharma (Sanskrit धर्म) Naturales Gesetz oder Realität oder der "Weg der höheren Wahrheiten". ** Das Prinzip oder das Gesetz, welches das Universum steuert. ** Individuelles Verhalten in Konformität mit diesem Prinzip. ** Die essentielle Funktion oder Natur einer Sache. * Im Hinduismus **Individuelle Pflichten in Hinblick auf Kaste, Sitten, Gesetz und Religion. * Im Buddhismus ** Die Lehren, welche vom Buddha dargelegt werden. ** Wissen oder Pflicht den Lehren des Buddhas auf dem Weg zur Erleuchtung zu folgen. ** Eines der grundlegenden Elemente, aus dem alle Dinge bestehen. ** Die Lektionen, die ein Schüler von seinem Lehrer erhält. ** Der Weg des Lehrens - Die Reise eines Schülers, die schließlich mit der Linderung des Leidens endet. ** Ultimative Realität - Die Erkenntnis, dass das fundamentalste Element des Universums Glück (oder Nirvana) ist. Wissenswertes *Die DHARMA Initiative wird im DJ Dan Podcast 7/05 mit dem "KARMA Imperativ" verwechselt. Gallerie Image:OHGE.png|1975 copyright card image:DHARMA_film.jpg|Caption in 1975 film Image:DHARMAlogocaptured.jpg|Capture of the DHARMA Initiative logo from the 1975 film. Category:Ungelöst Category:DHARMA Initiative